Blood-Stained Hands
by The-Strange-Case-Of
Summary: The Major left behind the two things that matter to him most. His lovers. When he goes into Maria's army somehow soon after they follow. But newborns aren't their biggest problem and when you're as powerful as the Major, his Captain and his Lieutenant then the whole world is out to get you. Turn around, focus your senses, check the shadows. You don't know where the next threat is..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and plot belong to Stephanie Meyer. I make no profit what so ever from this story.

Warning: This story is Rated M for Poly, slash and femslash relationships, future lemons and descriptive violence/torture scenes and very heavy swearing. You've been warned!

* * *

"Oh Jasper, must you leave? I'm sure the Confederates wouldn't miss one soldier."

Isabella could hear how desperate her own voice sounded. She didn't want to be apart from either of her lovers and now one was joining the war. It was uncertain if he'd ever return and this troubled Isabella to a point of hysterics.

"I'm sorry darlin'. I hate to leave y'all behind. But I could never forgive myself if something happened to y'all and if I need to get my ass shot off at the wars to make sure of that, then by all means, shoot my ass. But you know no one other than the two of you are getting near that part of me. I'm the best soldier they'll see Iz. I've trained y'all too so you can save your own asses if need be."

Jasper's cocky smirk was on full display now. Isabella knew he was right. The Confederate army would benefit greatly from his skills. And Peter and herself were more than capable of a bit of self-defense. They were nearly as good as Jasper himself. But it was Peter's heavy Italian accent that voiced these words for her.

"You know he's right, Cara Mia. I won't let any harm come to you and he can try to save the Confederate army from the defeat their 'bout to face."

"Gee Pete thanks for the trust."

Jasper's familiar southern drawl oozed sarcasm.

"Anytime Jazz anytime."

"Oh, quit it with the banter, the lot of you. You have no idea when you'll see each other again the least you can do is be nice to each other."

Isabella's chastised her lovers, her heavy British accent even heavier with worry and despair.

"We'll miss you terribly Jazz. Please, you must make sure you return to us. Oh you must or else I don't know if we'll survive!"

It was Peter's always calm voice to sooth her fears once again.

"Don't worry Cara Mia he will. It won't be like we expect it but he'll return."

"I'll miss y'all too. Take care. I promise I'll return but there has to be something for me to return to. Can you promise me that you'll survive no matter what?"

"We will Jazz. And we'll be here when you come back to retrieve us."

Peter's knowing smirk was firmly in place.

"Now go before they come to retrieve their soldier and discover his third lover."

With a passionate kiss on both their lips Jasper disappeared from sight. As Isabella's body racked with sobs Peter held her, telling her it would all turn out alright in the end, that they'd be reunited. He knew they would be see him again, he just didn't know how bad the circumstances would be and how many sacrifices would have to be made for the lovers to survive.

* * *

Okay so first chapter is up! It's a story that's been in my head for some time so I just decided to put it on paper (or a word document it's pretty much the same). My grammar sucks so I'm open for a Beta! If your interested pm me or review and say so. Doesn't really matter which way you wish to contact me. I'd be more than grateful. I know that they seem like the fucking European Union with a side dish of American. I've got my reasons! Swear it's not just that the said accents are really hot (although they are)! I won't beg you to review but it would be nice to know what others think of my writing especially since this is a piece no one has ever read before. (I live in a judgemental country filled with judgemental people, I'm afraid they'd hang me if I even mention poly relationships and I'm not exaggerating. Maybe a little but I'd seriously end up in jail for 'plotting against the government'. I'm straying from the topic. Just too much pent up political anger.) So I'd like to know if you loved it, hated it, or you know anything in between. (Oh I guess I'm begging for reviews. Huh...interesting. I used to swear to never do that. I guess when you actually post something it feels too different and insecure) on a final note there are gonna be a lot of time gaps till I get where I want us to be. I guess that's all. And I'm aware that the authors note is longer than the chapter itself. Oh well! I know most of you didn't even read this! *pins you with an accusing glare* don't worry you didn't have to! I'm done boring you lot! I'll go mess with someone else!

Buh-bye


	2. Chapter 2

2 Years Later

Isabella pulled her robe tighter around her as she went to answer the door. She was scared. They hadn't heard from Jasper in a week. Peter kept on saying he still existed somewhere on earth but there was so much trust one could put in a gut feeling. Making sure Peter was safely hidden she opened the door. She nearly took a step back in shock when she saw the two men standing before her in their Confederate uniforms their backs straight and faces grim.

"Miss Isabella Whitlock?"

One man questioned in a deep tenor voice that sent chills down her spine.

"That'd be me, sir. How may I help you?"

"We're sorry to have to bring such sad news, miss but Major Jasper Whitlock is missing and is presumed dead. We are sorry for your loss."

The other man, the bulkier of the two, stated in an emotionless voice. Than before Isabella even had the time to react the two men were gone, moving to the next house they would deliver bad news to.

Isabella broke down crying upon hearing Jasper's bad fortune. She clutched at her sides trying to keep herself together. The sound of the door closing was lost to her and she barely registered Peter's strong arms pulling her into his chest.

"Sh...Cara Mia it'll be okay. Sh...he's still alive Mia Stella. I know he is. Sh..."

Peter's words however fell on deaf ears as Isabella continued to sob into his chest.

"How can it be okay Pete? We lost him! He's not coming back this time! I should never have let him leave!"

That night they fell asleep were they had collapsed, with puffy eyes and tear tracks running down their faces.

A pair of crimson eyes watched them from the shadows, filled with venomous tears. He hated the vile creature that did this to him. She had, after all, separated him from his lovers for eternity. Only if they were together, maybe life would be more bearable, the deaths would bring less guilt. Maybe if they were together he would have the will to survive. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't condemn the 2 people he loved the most to this life. With a final glance at them he left, faster than wind. He too was unaware of the pair of crimson eyes that watched his every move.

Once he was out of ear shot Maria stepped out of the shadows. She appraised the pair on the floor with obvious curiosity. She had been making an army of talented individuals for decades now, her gift letting her pick them out and yet she hadn't seen anyone with gifts nearly as powerful as these three. She was a greedy person by nature so she couldn't help but pounce on the couple lying on the floor. Just as she was about to lend on them they disappeared and Maria ended up landing flat on her ass, a first in centuries.

"What do you want Maria?" Peter all but growled out. Isabella who had been asleep till than had gone into full alert mode at the sight of the stranger.

"Peter?!" Maria seemed surprised.

Yay! Cliff Hanger! Don't hate me for that one! It was too damn taunting to resist. But how on earth do they know each other? O.o Ooooh… I feel some secrets! I am soooo sorry for making you lot wait for years and years for the next chapter! (Okay maybe that's a little too dramatic…It was still like 2 weeks or so) School just started and everything so I couldn't post. I'm thinking of maybe updating every Friday or something. But I'll see what happens! I know my chapters are super short. They'll get longer when I get to the main part which I really want to get to SOON! Well I guess you'll see what happens! Also someone mentioned HEA. There's definitely going to be one. I special thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and/or favorited my story. Please feel free to review! Also still searching for a BETA! Please apply! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Maria's eyes scanned the room frantically, searching for non-existent threats that could harm her vampire body. Years of war already had her on edge, Peter's presence only working to worsen the paranoia.

"What are you doing here? Last time I checked you were still in Italy!" Maria didn't seem all to happy with the recent turn of events.

"You want to know what happened. I'll tell you. I moved on! I came to America and I found my soul mates. I found love and now it seems I've lost it because of the whore who can't keep her hands off of the latest trend. Well, tell you what Maria. I'm done! I'm done letting someone have so much control over my life. I'm done living to please others. It's my life and they're my mates! Go find someone else's life to fuck up. Cause news flash, I'm not interested. I've found my happily ever after and what do you do, you go and kill one of my mates. So fucking typical of you Maria, causing other people grief cause you're a greedy bitch."

"Woah…hold on Peter. Who said anything about killing him. He still lives, just not quite in the sense you mean."

Peter's eyes grew twice their original size.

"You did not!" and then Peter was holding Maria by her throat, squeezing with all his might and cutting off her unnecessary oxygen supply. Maria easily twisted out of his hold. She charged at Peter only to be stopped by an invisible force. She looked around the room searching for the source of the shield. Her eyes landed on Isabella before narrowing calculatingly. An evil smile claimed her lips.

"Well, well, well little Isabella will manifest a power too, it seems. I'd really like to test that theory though."

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Did I mention? NO!" Peter was fuming. "You are not taking her too, you bitch!"

"Peter I think you should let the girl decide that herself."

All eyes in the room turned towards a very confused Isabella.

"What do you mean? Where are we going to go? Where the hell is Jasper? Oh you better not have done something bad to him you bitch!" Isabella screamed before charging at Maria finally out of her amazed stupor.

Peter quickly grabbed his mate who was fuming and looked ready to kill, Maria growled at the human ready to lunge but was stopped Peter pulled her behind him growling back.

"Take us to him, Maria or I'll have the Volturi on you so fast you won't be able to flee."  
The warlord went over every possible scenario but nothing flew in her favor.  
'Fine I'll take you to him but she must be turned.'

'Turned? Turned into what?' Isabella thought almost in a panic, 'Why doesn't Peter have to be turned too? Who or what is this woman?'

Peter growled at Maria for even thinking about that but knew it was the only way they could see Jasper again. He looked at Isabella clearly conflicted about what to do. He didnt want to do that to her, take away any chance that she could have children. On the other hand he also wanted to have both his mates together again.  
'I'll leave you two with that decision and I'll return in an hour.' Maria said before she hightailed it out of the house. Peter turned to Isabella knowing exactly what questions she wanted to ask so he didnt have a choice but to tell her. '

'Mia cara Isabella. Do you remember the stories about the kings?' he started and waited until she nodded. He had told her fairytales of three vampire kings that once ruled over Italy before they were killed by the hero St. Marcus. 'The stories are real. But Marcus never killed the kings he is one. Vampires are real, Jasper and that woman you just saw are ones and so am I but I'm only half. If we want to see Jasper again soon you have to be one too but I will give you the choice because once you are turned you will never be able to have children like we all planned and you will be in intense pain for 3 days.'

Isabella looked at him with tears in her eyes. She wanted to see Jasper again now but she also wanted children. but in the end Jasper won. She wanted- no needed to hold, kiss and feel her soldier again.  
'I want Jazz back!' she cried to Peter as tears flowed freely to which he wrapped his arms around her and they remained like that for a few minutes.

Suddenly the door slammed open and they were both knocked out and separated. An unknown vampire picked up Isabella and ran her to a camp in Mississippi to another warlord.

**Another chapter, finally! Apologies for the cliffhanger. No I'm not really sorry! But I'm sorry for the long wait, I just didn't have any inspiration to write or any idea how to go about the next chapter. That's why I didn't write this chapter my awesome co-writer Frost Archer Isabel did. Go check out her stories, they're awesome! Okay that's it for this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. Reviews are appreciated but not obligated!**


End file.
